Night of Fate
by Rabid Pink Bunny
Summary: What is Macha thinking, before she sacrificed herself to the Guardians?


I don't think there are -any- stories from Macha's point of view... are there? I haven't rummaged around enough. Ha.

Takes place during her last moments in SIGN. Enjoy, and please review :D

* * *

**Night of Fate**  
  
Cold... dark... Those were the feelings surrounding the vacant area. Those were the feelings that surrounded this world. Those were the feelings inside my mistress. And those were the feelings that were supposed to warp and constrain down _her_. Something inside me didn't want this to happen anymore, but instead, I wanted to do something about it. 

I rested my paw upon the dirtied, neglected bed. Once elegant enough for a princess, it was now broken down and antique. I remember when this bed was as beautiful as the little girl that floated above it. Tender and lovely... There were times when I often wondered myself why she was restrained down, and what would happen if she was awoken. Usually I was too busy serving my mistress, tending to my duties to ponder the possibilities. Yet the sun was setting and the night were to decide our fates, and here I was, finally having a last few moments to ponder these thoughts. 

As I turned away from the bed, looking down at the grassy forest floor, I noticed a small blade of grass. Funny... it almost looked like that one he had last gave to me. My mind suddenly drifted to him as I reached down for the piece of grass. 

I had no choice, if I wanted to make a difference. Even if it meant disobeying my mistress, I had become too close to him to leave him behind like this. He wanted something–to return to that world beyond my own–and because I regard him as so close... 

My mistress were only going to keep sending those Guardians towards them, no matter how many they defeated. She could manipulate as many as she wanted, so until deeper despair were to overcome them, the Guardians were only to keep returning. 

But the lady of this world wasn't the _only_ one who can control the Guardians. I grinned. Without me, the Guardians was a mere inch out of her grasp. Without me nearby, the power of the Guardians would be an uncontrollable force. I knew what I had to do. 

A cold breeze roughly blew by. 

"Macha..." 

I looked up away from the blade and into the sky. 

"Macha!" She ordered once more. 

I scowled. What did she want now? 

"You know what you must do," she continued. "Go. Destroy her... both of them... _all_ of them if you have to!" 

Clutching the grass tighter than ever, I knew it... This was the perfect opportunity for me to execute my plan. I could only hope now that my actions were not in vain... 

I faced the torn bed for one last look. 

'I only wish I could see you awake.' Of course she couldn't hear me, nor could this dirtied object. But I had a feeling I would be able to... someday. 

Before my mistress was angered any further, I departed from the little girl's realm. I appeared next at the Holy Ground, where I could already see two characters at it. One of them was Sora–that naive child who used me to get into my mistress' realm... My duty was inside the church, though. I proceeded to teleport from outside to inside the building. 

I opened my eyes, facing the Guardians. It knew instinctively to stop attacking at once. When it was safe, I turned to face him–Tsukasa. 

He lowered his staff from his hands in disbelief. "Macha...?" 

I smiled. I made the small blade of grass visible to him, and hopefully it would remind him that I do care... That I wanted to help him escape his prison. With a bit of my power, I aided the small stem into blossoming. 

This was it. 

I turned, spread my arms open... 

'Kill me.' I ordered the Guardians. 

"Macha!" Tsukasa leaped forward a bit. 

Yet, it was too late. The monsters had already struck me in the heart, and started to corrupt my data. It was painful, very painful, but I saw with my last moments that as I begun to disappear, so had the Guardians. The blade of grass had slipped from my hands, drifting towards the marble floor. 

The last thing I could think, was knowing that I had aided, even if it was just a little bit. Though, who was to say what my mistress would possibly do next...


End file.
